Fan meeting, Yamato
by takerutakaishikun
Summary: Kamu adalah fans dari Yamato Ishida. Yamato akan melakukan promosi single Knife of Day di salah satu toko CD ternama di Shibuya dan kamu akan melakukan fan meeting */* nahloh /? Kamu merasa sangat doki-doki. OK SELAMAT MENIKMATI FIC ini.. AU!


" **Fan meeting, Yamato..."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

 _ **Author note:**_ Hisashiiburi~ sudah lama tidak membuat fanfiction dan kali ini kisahnya agak sedikit berbeda ya, karena kali ini aku ingin menggunakan oc. Jadi OC ini adalah kalian dan kalian akan berpasangan dengan Yamato disini~ maaf kalo ceritanya agak cepet dan terburu buru kurang detail juga namanya masih pemula...*gak* x/ one shoot dan AU! OOC juga ... x/D gomen jauh dari kata sempurna.

 _ **Summary:**_ Kamu adalah fans dari Yamato Ishida. Yamato akan melakukan promosi single Knife of Day di salah satu toko CD ternama di Shibuya dan kamu akan melakukan fan meeting */* nahloh /? Kamu merasa sangat doki-doki. OK SELAMAT MENIKMATI FIC ini.. AU!

 **[Apartment mu tepat di Shibuya, 9.30 AM]**

Karena kamu tinggal seorang diri kamu jadi lupa pasang alarm, dan kamu baru saja bangun. Kamu sendiri belum mandi dan bersiap-siap padahal fan meeting nya tinggal menghitung menit. Kurang dari 20 menit mereka akan mulai, dan kamu masih saja—belum berangkat. Setelah mengingat bahwa fan-meet itu sebentar lagi akan di mulai, kamu berlari dari apartment mu menuju toko CD Tower Record di Shibuya, tempat fan meeting promo single terbaru Knife of Day mereka. Sangat disayangkan pengunjung sudah ramai bahkan kamu merupakan barisan terakhir saat itu. Kamu pun harus melihat ke panggung dengan 'menjinjit' sangat di sayangkan. Bagaimana bisa kamu dapat berkenalan dan menjabat tangan sih penyanyi jika suasana tempat fan-meet nya begitu padat begitu. Lalu saat itu tiba-lah di mana Yamato Ishida dan group band nya 'Knife of Day' akan membawakan beberapa lagu untuk promosi.

Seluruh fans disana berteriak nama Yamato, bahkan membawa lightstick, bersorak riang gembira ada yang mendorong pula, dan ada yang sibuk foto-foto walau akhirnya ketahuan oleh _security_ dan di tegur. Bagaimana kamu yang berada di posisi paling belakang hanya menonton dengan pasrah. Bahkan tenaga mu untuk berteriak pun habis karena di dorong oleh yang lain.

Akhirnya kamu memilih untuk menyerah saat itu, fans Yamato terlalu ganas. Kamu berpikiran untuk ber istirahat sejenak sambil mencari-cari CD yang new release sambil menunggu pemuda blonde itu selesai menyanyikan lagu. Tetapi saat Yamato turun dari panggung, kamu pun mengikuti Yamato dari pintu belakang, walau tahu di jaga oleh banyak _security_ tetapi kamu berhasil mengelabuinya. Saat itu juga kamu mulai mengejar Yamato yang hendak memasukki van miliknya,

"Ano—Ishida Yamato san.. boleh kah aku ber-foto denganmu?"

"Tentu." Jawab Yamato datar sambil tersenyum, Yamato tentu tak ingin mengeluarkan sikap _tsundere_ nya itu juga.

"Arigatou, Ishida-san.." Muka mu memerah—kamu pergi menjauhi Yamato, namun kamu masih mengintip dan mengikutinya.

Sebagai seorang artis ia tentu mengizinkannya. Yamato memperbolehkan kamu ber-foto dengan dirinya saat itu, lalu kamu menyimpan nya di dalam ponselmu. Kamu tak lupa menaruh foto itu sebagai wallpapermu. Lalu manager Yamato mengatakan bahwa Yamato—akan makan siang di dekat Toko CD itu, kamu tentu mengikutinya dan mencoba ingin tahu apa yang Yamato suka.

Saat itu di Restoran, Yamato yang kau lihat sangat menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, ntah ada apa di dalam ponsel Yamato—tetapi sedari tadi pemuda blonde itu tak pernah memalingkan wajahnya dan terus bermain dengan ponselnya. Kamu sebagai fans semakin khawatir kalau-kalau Yamato sudah punya pacar. Selama ini kehidupan pribadi pemuda bermarga Ishida itu tak pernah di beritahu oleh media, tak pernah ada gossip tentang nya juga.

"Tetapi kalau memang Yamato-san memiliki pacar aku penasaran dengan orangnya!" kamu hanya bergerutu dari meja tempat duduk mu. Dengan menutupi wajahmu dengan buku menu akhirnya pelayan malah menghampiri mu. Awalnya, kau tak berniat memesan—tetapi pada akhirnya kau malah memesan juga. Karena tidak enak duduk berlama-lama disana kau hanya memesan _parfait_ strawberry dan tentu sambil tetap melihat Yamato yang masih menfokuskan diri pada ponselnya, bahkan saat itu ketika managernya mengajaknya bicara, Yamato hanya memandangnya sejenak dan mengatakan ''iya'' dan dia kembali bermain ponselnya. Kamu semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan ponselnya, walaupun _privacy_ tetapi—kamu penasaran. Terlebih lagi, seorang Yamato Ishida tak pernah mendapat gossip tak sedap tentang dirinya, kamu semakin di buat penasaran. Hingga akhirnya Yamato selesai dengan makanannya, setelah di marahi oleh managernya untuk makan dan akhirnya pemuda itu pun menurutinya. Kau mengikuti Yamato keluar dari restoran itu, saat itu Yamato berpisah dengan kru band dan managernya—kamu yang ingin tahu apa yang pemuda itu lakukan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **~oo~**

Saat kamu mengikuti Yamato, tahu-tahu melihat Yamato memasukki gedung apartment. Tepatnya di salah satu apartment di Odaiba, sudah jauh juga kamu mengikuti Yamato, hebat. Tak lama Yamato keluar lagi—sepertinya ia hanya mengambil barang. Kamu tetap mengikutinya dari belakang, tetapi karena Yamato sangat lihai akhirnya ia menyadari keberadaanmu yang mengikutinya terus menerus.

"Kau mengikuti ku.. untuk apa?" Yamato berhenti tepat di hadapanmu, kau panik. Kau sendiri bahkan tak bisa membuka mulut untuk jujur bahwa kau sebenarnya ingin tahu Yamato pergi kemana, untuk mata-mata kah? Bukan. Hanya saja kamu penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Tidak ada untuk menjadi _stalkernya_.

"Ehhhh.. aku..." kamu berusaha menjawabnya, namun hatimu saja deg-degan dan kamu akhirnya hanya diam dan _blushing._

"Kau tak mau jujur bahwa kau mengikutiku?"

Kamu terpaku akhirnya kau mengakui maksud dan tujuanmu yaitu hanya penasaran dengan kehidupan Yamato saja, tak ada niatan lain, selain mengetahui apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu dan dimana rumahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk melakukannya.." kamu kini berusaha meminta maaf kepada Yamato setidaknya agar Yamato tak memarahimu atau membuat kesalah pahaman antara fans dan artisnya. Walau itu sudah lebih dari batas normal fans sih.

"Baiklah, tetapi kapan-kapan kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi. Kau sudah mengganggu _privacy_ ku, ini adalah gedung apartment ku tinggal.. dan ingat—kau tak boleh membocorkannya." Yamato sepertinya kecewa denganmu karena kau telah mengganggunya.

"Baiklah—aku takkan memberitahu siapa-pun aku berjanji. Maafkan aku." Kamu berusaha meminta maaf sekali lagi dengan membungkukkan badanmu.

"Tidak apa, tetapi sekali lagi aku ingin menekankan kepadamu bahwa apa yang kau lakukan ini sudah melanggar privacy seorang idola. Tetapi terima kasih sudah menjadi fansku ini buatmu. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau dari tadi mengikutiku, jadi aku mengambilkan ini untukmu." Yamato mengeluarkan coklat di tangannya untukmu, hanya untukmu. Terlihat sangat jelas di wajah Yamato—pemuda pirang itu _blushing_ dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Akhirnya kamu mulai memahami ada kalanya fans harus tetap menjaga privacy idolanya. Yamato mungkin adalah orang yang tertutup untuk memberitahukan hal pribadinya, tetapi begitulah artis memang ada yang menjadi hal pribadinya ada yang boleh diberitahu oleh fans.

 **Author note:** maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik dan masih jauh dari kata sempurna, tetapi terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
